


Young Buoys

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [9]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Dancing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hospitalization, Massages, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kisses, Playful teasing, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel is feeling gloomy, which prompts Chad to help his patient/friend feel better.(Chad ends up feeling better himself in the process.)
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 2





	Young Buoys

**Author's Note:**

> -This fic was partially inspired by these two pieces of fanart:  
> https://destiny-126.tumblr.com/post/181883028525/quick-lazy-doodles-of-one-of-my-favorite-personal  
> https://spiderlassie.tumblr.com/post/120668502479/otamiyuki-274x1with-color-my-favorite-part
> 
> -One of my headcanons for Chad is that he has a sugar and ice personality. He's aloof and stoic most of the time, but when he's around people he likes, he becomes very cuddly and saccharine. And apparently, I'm not the only one who believes this to be the case [swearing in the link]:  
> https://kndrules.tumblr.com/post/126634459095/mardiiiiii-like-this

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the break room. Nigel is lying on the couch and reading through a video game guide book...]_

**Nigel:** (Let’s see here... the only weakness of...) [turning the page] (Don’t care. A list of every single attack in the game and what they do...) [turning the page] (Still don’t care.) [turning the page] (Good strategies to use against...) [shaking his head] (...ah, I just don’t--)

_[...that is, until he feels Chad gently poking his shoulder]_

**Nigel:** [slowly looking up at Chad] (Chad, this _better_ be important. There’s some good information in this book...that I just...skimmed over. Hooray for me.)

 **Chad:** Hey, kid. I was just wondering...do you want to...[holding up a stress ball]... play catch with me?

 **Nigel** : (Oh...?)

 **Chad:** Um, look, I...understand if you want to keep reading. The books here are all very interesting...

 **Nigel:** [slowly nodding] (Yes, I suppose they are...)

 **Chad:**...but, uh, I want you to get some _exercise_ , okay? And it’s not just _you_ who needs to exercise; I do too. We kind of, you know, didn’t get a chance to go on our morning walk today because we were too busy cuddling each other...

 **Nigel:** [nodding] (You can blame _me_ for that...)

 **Chad:** [using the stress ball to massage Nigel’s scalp]...and now we need to make up for lost time, don’t we, squirt?

 **Nigel** : [blushing] (Hey, this feels quite nice...)

_[Chad suddenly stops massaging Nigel’s scalp, to the younger boy’s disappointment]_

**Nigel:** (Hey, excuse me! I was enjoying that!)

 **Chad:** [gently/sadly] Come on, kid. Don’t look at me like that. I love reading video game guide books as much as you do, but you can’t just...you know, lie on the couch all day. It’s not healthy. [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Now with that being said...let’s start our little game of catch, okay?

_[Before Nigel can react, Chad runs to the other side of the room...]_

**Chad:** Hey, kid! Think fast!

_[...and throws the ball at Nigel, who barely manages to catch it]_

**Chad:** [enthusiastically] Good! But remember, you gotta move around a little! [snapping his fingers] On your feet, kid! Come on! Get that heart pumping!

 **Nigel:** [slowly sitting up] (Ugh, fine. Fine. Just...) [stretching his arms and legs] (...give me a minute.)

_[Nigel sluggishly hops off of the couch and puts the book on the couch. He then looks at the ball in his hand, and...starts squeezing the ball a few times]_

**Nigel:** (Huh, this ball is very soft...)

 **Chad:** [impatiently] Any day, kid!

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] (Alright, alright!)

_[Nigel angrily throws the ball to Chad, who catches it]_

**Chad** : [happily] Yeah, that’s what I want to see!

 _[Chad quickly_ _toss_ _es_ _the ball back to Nigel,_ _who apathetically tosses it back to Chad._ _Chad_ _looks concerned/confused for a moment,_ _but_ _he just shrugs_ _and shakes his head as he_ _winds up for a throw._ _Chad then..._ _looks at the ball and squeezes it_ _a few times_ _]_

 **Chad:** Hmm, this is one soft ball. [he keeps squeezing the ball] I’d say this ball is even softer than _you_!

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] (Chad. What.) [slapping himself on the head] (Are. You up to. _Now_?) [stomping over to Chad] (This guy, I swear...)

 **Chad:** [playfully] Oh? Do you want this ball, Uno~?

 **Nigel:** [glaring at Chad] (No, I want a _plushie._ )

 **Chad:** Well...[holding the ball out of Nigel’s reach]...you can’t have it, so _there_!

_[Chad sticks his tongue out at Nigel, who clenches his fists and turns very red]_

**Nigel:** (You interrupted my reading time for _**this?!**_ )

 **Chad:** Oh, look at you. [pinching Nigel’s cheek] You look...[kissing Nigel’s nose]...so _adorable_ when you’re angry~

_[Nigel throws a punch at Chad...but Chad just catches the punch and smirks at Nigel]_

**Chad:** Well! This seems familiar, doesn’t it...[quickly pulling Nigel into his chest]... Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** [blushing bashfully] (...Um, well, yes, you _could_ say that...)

_[Chad throws the ball aside. The teen then starts to waltz with Nigel]_

**Nigel:** (Oh. We’re...we’re dancing now.) [burying his face into Chad’s chest] (Zero, it’s been such a long time since I danced with you, Chad...)

 **Chad:** [warmly] Oh, now this...this brings back a lot of great memories. [sighing lovingly] Do you remember how you asked me for dancing lessons because you wanted to impress your...[twirling Nigel around]... “special someone”? Because I sure do~

_[Nigel slowly looks up at Chad...]_

**Chad:** Ah, _that_ look. How could I _ever_ forget...[kissing Nigel’s nose]... that bashful yet joyous look of yours~? [humming happily] I will _never_ get tired of that look. _Ever._

_[...but the younger boy quickly goes back to hiding his face in Chad’s chest. Chad chuckles playfully yet warmly as he gently pats Nigel’s back]_

**Chad:** [syrupy] Aw. You’re so cute, Nigie. Aren’t you~? [kissing Nigel’s temple] Aren’t you~?

 **Nigel:** [turning very red] (...I’ll show _you_ who’s cute...!)

_[Nigel suddenly starts tickling Chad, which causes the teen to let go of Nigel]_

**Chad:** [through laughter] You little _brat_! I’ll...I’ll make you pay for this! Just you wait!

 **Nigel:** [smirking playfully] (I’d like to see you _try_.)

 **Chad:** [through laughter] Hey! Hey, I have something important to say to you, kid! Stop...stop tickling me for a minute!

_[Nigel stops tickling Chad, which gives the teen a chance to catch his breath]_

**Chad:**...Okay. Thanks. And now for my important message. [smirking playfully] Laughter is the best medicine!

 _[Chad_ _gently pokes Nigel’s stomach a few times, which makes the younger boy giggle]_

 **Chad:** [smiling warmly] Ah, hey, Nigel. I have another important message for you. This one is really serious, so I want you to pay attention, alright?

_[Chad kneels down, puts both of his hands on Nigel’s shoulders, and softly kisses Nigel’s forehead]_

**Chad:**...Thank you for cheering me up. I was honestly feeling kind of gloomy today, and well...you helped me feel a lot better. [slowly pulling Nigel into a hug] And I, uh...noticed that _you_ weren’t in the best of moods, either. [rubbing Nigel’s back] And, um, I just...want to say that you shouldn’t _ever_ feel guilty about wanting some comfort. I mean, my _whole job_ is about keeping you happy and healthy, right? So, you know--

_[Nigel softly kisses Chad on the cheek and slowly wraps his arms around Chad’s waist]_

**Nigel:** (Thank you, Chad.)

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back]...You’re a great kid, Nigel. Please... don’t ever forget that.

 **Nigel:** [cuddling up to Chad’s chest] (You’re really great too, Chad.)

 **Chad** : [embarrassed] Um, wow. Okay, so... [gently pushing Nigel away]...let’s just, uh, continue our game of catch, alright?

 **Nigel:** (What, we’re not going to be dancing?)

 **Chad:** [turning very red]...What? Why are you looking at me like that? You think a flirtatious guy like me can’t get embarrassed? Huh? [twiddling his fingers] Well, I _do_ get embarrassed, okay?! _Everyone_ gets embarrassed, you stupid brat!

 **Nigel:** [grinning] (Aw, you’re so cute, Chad. Aren’t you~? Aren’t you~?)

 **Chad:** [averting his gaze from Nigel] Can we just go find that stupid stress ball already?! We never finished our game of catch! And we need to keep exercising, too! [bashfully] And, uh, when we finish our game, I’ll...uh, give you a nice scalp massage, alright?

 **Nigel:** (Three, two, one...)

 **Chad:** [angrily (?)] But in exchange, _you_ better give _me_ a scalp massage later! And I want you to take a bath, too! I don’t want to touch your sweaty scalp!

 **Nigel:** (...there it is~)

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Apparently I'm not the only one who sees Chad as a tsundere [swearing in the first link]:  
> https://teen-ninjas.tumblr.com/post/190834906996  
> https://dariart.tumblr.com/post/626019982058356736/luci-moon-did-it-xd-i-hope-you-like-aaaa
> 
> -Amusingly, I just realized that Chad somehow manages to be both kinds of tsunderes at the same time. He says stuff like "Oh, I'm only nursing you back to health because I want to kill you later, not because I care for you" (Type A/Harsh). And then when Nigel is distressed, Chad shows a softer side and only gets angry when Nigel snarks at him (Type B/Sweet). Further explanations are here:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere
> 
> -Important note: depression is a relapsing/remitting condition. People with depression can be happy, but they can go back to being depressed if they're under a lot of stress:  
> https://www.psycom.net/adjustment-disorder/  
> https://www.psycom.net/depression.central.html


End file.
